


Banana Fish on Ice

by Ethren



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eiji is flirty and ash doesn't handle banter well if he loses, This was so much fun to write., Victor is also very flirty, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethren/pseuds/Ethren
Summary: This was a commission for someone on tumblr which I decided to share here.Eiji and Yuuri have been drowning in work lately and decide to take a break and walk around campus. But during their walk, they end up meeting two people skating on the ice, and are immediately intrigured.





	Banana Fish on Ice

It was a good thing Yuuri was used to balancing on ice, otherwise his face would be bruised black and blue by now. His feet skid on a slippery patch and he grit his teeth, closing his arms tighter around his groceries as he swiftly regained his balance. 

He couldn’t even count all the times he’d seen other students slip and slide into one another. It was a brisk, wintery day on campus, and as Yuuri skidded clumsily across the icy sidewalk, he turned his head up to the sun. Snow drifted down lazily from the fluffy white clouds above. 

A shame he and Eiji were going to be stuck inside studying all day.

White mist curled from between Yuuri’s lips in a sigh and he made his way towards his dorm building. He nearly slipped walking in, having to scramble and grab for the nearest thing available - which happened to be a disgruntled student. He murmured an apology and scooted on by, cheeks flushed red.

Reaching his dorm, he shifted his groceries to the side, pushing through. “Eiji!” He called, using his boot to kick it closed. “I’m home!”

No response. 

Yuuri frowned, staggering over to the counter. “Got your favourite! Some nutella...why do you just eat it with a spoon..?” He heaved them down and paused. 

Still no response.

A frown touched Yuuri’s lips as he edged away from the counter, slipping over towards the living room. “Eiji?” He called again - then spotted his friend.

The black haired boy was sprawled out on the sofa, one arm dangling off the side and a book opened up and flat on his face. He practically vibrated the room with his snores. 

Yuuri sighed and crept forward. Wasn’t a surprise. Eiji always studied hard, he’d probably been up all night. “Eiji,” the older boy cooed, lifting up the book. “Come on, get up.”

“It’s so hard,” Eiji moaned, flipping over on his stomach to hide his face tiredly. “My head is swimming with numbers..”

“How late were you studying last night?” Yuuri scolded, moving to the kitchen to grab some coffee. 

“....I lost track. I don’t even remember falling asleep.” Eiji stretched his arms towards the ceiling, rubbing his doe brown eyes. Yuuri sat down next to him, passing the other a steaming mug which Eiji gratefully took. 

“Why don’t we go take a walk today?” Yuuri asks, glancing outside. “It’s a really nice day today...and we could both use a break from studying.

Eiji frowns, staring into his coffee. “But-”

“No buts. Come on, grab your coat. We’re going out.”

Eiji knew better than to argue. And the boy heaved a sigh, pushing pale fingers through his raven dark hair. “All right, all right. I’m coming.” 

Eiji had to admit - campus was beautiful during the winter. The sidewalks that snaked through the grounds were flanked by trees, and icicles dripped down like crystalline decorations. Outside, students were enjoying the brisk, sunny winter day. “I was thinking we could visit the coffee shop on our way back,” Eiji said, tugging on some gloves as they walked along the sidewalk. “They have the greatest hot chocolate, and I really think-”

_ Slam! _

He walked headfirst into Yuuri who’d put on the breaks right in the middle of the sidewalk and gawked, stumbling backwards and rubbing his nose. “Ow- Yuuri! Yuuri, why have you stopped?”

The older boy was staring across the campus grounds, and scooting around him to check it out, he arched a brow and gasped.  _ “Oh.” _

There was a pond on campus grounds. During the summer, students could lounge around on the grass beside it, flowers blooming along the edge. And during the winter - it completely freezes over. It was a popular spot for ice skating - and there was a small crowd gathered, watching two figures as their skates cut across the surface of the ice. 

“Have you ever seen them before?” Eiji asked and Yuuri shook his head. 

“I’m not sure...come on! Let’s go look!” Yuuri was beaming as he charged ahead. Eiji knew he’d always dreamed of being a figure skater, but never had the confidence to pursue it competitively. So he practiced as a hobby, despite Eiji’s urges to take it more seriously. They picked their way across campus, squeezing past the crowd.

Upclose, the skaters somehow managed to be even more breathtaking. One of them was older, in his late twenties with snow white hair. Locks of hair were swept to the side, covering his eye and with a curve of his body, his skate slid across the ice, shooting by. His motions were graceful. Eiji was sure he was just simply gliding rather than skating, feet barely even touching the ice...

Yuuri squeaked. His eyes were wide, hands covering his mouth. 

“What?” Eiji asked and Yuuri pointed, hands stifling a squeak. 

“It’s- It’s-!”

“Old man! Out of the way.” The second figure cut right in front of his elder, green eyes glittering above a cocky grin as he shot by, hands shoved into his pockets. This one...he was much younger. He was younger than Eiji, even. His movements were much harsher than Victor. Victor’s skating was otherworldly, beautiful and this boy - his motions were sharp, fast. His skates pounded into the ice like he was dancing, lifting off of the ice and his blade carved into the surface, kicking up white dust like a car doing a burnout.

Yuuri grabbed Eiji’s arm.  _ “That’s Victor Nikiforov!”  _ He hissed.

Eiji arched a brow. “Who? The grumpy blonde?”

“No, the older one. He’s a famous figure skater! Do you think he’s transferred?  _ God  _ I hope he’s transferred.”

Eiji felt himself grin. “Sounds like you’ve got a big crush on him,” he teased, and Yuuri’s face immediately burned red, releasing Eiji’s arm.

_ “No. _ I just...I just admire his work, that’s all.”

“Mhm. Isn’t he the guy who’s on your phone background?”

Like Yuuri, the rest of the crowd wasn’t very subtle in their ogling. “-Nikiforov, must have so many trophies!” “But you can’t forget Ash Lynx, he’s the youngest national skater.” “I hear that kid's a lot of trouble.” Whispers rippled like a tidal wave through the crowd and the two skaters came to a stop, panting. 

“You’re starting to slow down, grandpa,” the younger one, who must be Ash teased. His features were cold, taught like the string of a bow and yet, Eiji couldn’t help but detect a glint of affection as Ash looked up at the older skater. “Careful you don’t break your hip.”

“Watch yourself, kid,” Victor responded, a twinkle in his blue eyes as the two began to skate over towards the edge of the pond towards a couple of water bottles. “Or your career will end before it begins.”

“That a threat?” 

“Consider it competitive motivation.”

“Yuuri!” Eiji suddenly called out. The other had been leaning forward, completely mesmerized by his hero who was skating  _ right towards them _ and had unknowingly stepped out onto the ice. 

His foot slid out from under him. There was a gasp from the crowd and panic shot through Yuuri as he began to fall towards the ice, face first.  _ Well, this is just my luck. I’m gonna break my nose and not be able to say a word to Victor Nikiforov.  _ He slammed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact.

But it never came. Two strong hands were grasping his shoulders, holding him upright.

_ Please don’t let it be who I think it is. _

Yuuri swallowed...and drew his eyes up - and they locked with the cerulean gaze of Victor Nikiforov. “You nearly took a nasty fall,” the man comments, his foreign accent thick as he wove the english language. Yuuri’s heart nearly stopped when a smile tugged at the edge of his lips, offering a sly wink. “Lucky I was there to catch you.”

Ash gagged from behind Victor as he stepped off the ice. “Could you be any more subtle?” he sneers. 

Yuuri was paralyzed until Eiji jabbed him in the ribs. “I- oh!” He staggered backwards and out of Victor’s arms. “I- thank you. That is, I don’t normally fall on ice, but I-I just-” He was stumbling over his words - until a finger pressed to his lips.

There was a mischievous twinkle in Victor’s eyes. “Shush. It’s all right,” he soothed and Yuuri’s face flushed crimson. 

Ash snatched up his water bottle, taking a sip - and glanced over towards the flock of females who were still ogling over the pair. His lips flatlined. “Show’s over,” he calls out towards the fanning onlookers. “Scram!”

Giggles and whispers followed as the women began to disperse across the campus. Ash pushed his fingers through blonde hair in exasperation. “Damn buzzards...are they always like this?”

“The more public your career grows, the less private your life will be,” Victor sighs, taking a seat on one of the two benches overlooking the pond. 

Yuuri could feel his heart practically pounding in his chest. He sucked in a breath and stepped forward. “Your skating was amazing,” he said, twisting the ends of his shirt. “The salchow, the triple axel, I can’t believe you landed it.”

Victor brought his eyes up, a brow lifting curiously. “You sound like a fan,” he purrs and Yuuri nods now vigorously. 

“I am! I’ve skated my entire life. And you-” he almost said it.  _ You’re my hero. _ “You..you’ve always inspired me.”

That makes Victor beam. “You skate? Do you have your skates with you?”

“I- in-in my bag, but I-”

“Put them on. You’re joining me on the ice.”

Yuuri’s response was caught in his throat as Victor leaped out onto the ice again. Shards of white glass were thrown up by his blades as he cut across the ice. Yuuri looked over to his friend who nodded vigorously and he took a breath, stilling his rapidly beating heart. “Don’t embarrass yourself,” he murmurs quietly to himself as he digs through his backpack and drags out his skates. Once they’re fastened securely on his feet, he steps out onto the ice and joins Victor. 

As the two began to skim over the ice, Eiji’s eyes close on his friend, Ash groaned and sank onto the bench next to him. “How pathetic can you get,” he mutters, taking another drink from his bottle and Eiji gave a start.

“What?” He asked, bewildered. “What is?”

Ash snorted, gesturing out onto the ice. “People pawing at him all the time. Pictures and autographs. He’s too faint hearted to tell them no. So he’s always amusing a flock of frantic fans. They use him”

“Yuuri wouldn’t use anyone,” Eiji says firmly. “You might have fans too, if you were nicer.”

Verdant eyes shot over to Eiji as if noticing him for the first time, sweeping over Eiji’s features as if sizing him up then rolled his shoulder. “I don’t want fans. The last thing I want is people following me around, and judging me for what I do. I just want to do what I enjoy.”

Ahead, Victor was praising Yuuri who looked like he was going to be sick. Eiji glanced over to Ash, the tip of his boot kicking mindlessly into the snow. “Are you a competitive skater like Victor?” He asks, breaking through the silence and Ash gives a nod. 

“Yeah. Basically the rookie. We’re on tour soon.” Eiji squinted, watching Ash who writhed uncomfortably and scowled. “...what are you looking at?” he huffed.

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

_ Seventeen.  _ Eiji reared back. “You’re kidding.”

A wolfish grin slipped over Ash’s features as he leaned forward. “Why? Jealous?”

“Jeal-  _ of what?!” _

“That someone younger than you is _far_ more successful while you’re studying in college for some deadbeat job. If you’re going to this place, probably to be a lawyer or a doctor or what have you.”

Eiji pouted. This kid sure liked his banter. “Neither of those, actually,” he says. “I’m going to school for drama. And I’ll have you know, I  _ did _ participate in sports competitively.”

“What, cheerleading?” Ash was drawing a cigarette from his coat pocket, lips lighting up in gold as his lighter burned.

“Pole vaulting.”

The cigarette hung in the boy’s mouth as he glanced over. “Huh. I’m impressed. And you do it competitively?”

Now it was Eiji’s turn to squirm. “I...no. I did, but not anymore.”

“Why not?”

It wasn’t a topic that Eiji shared often. Even thinking back on it now, he could feel his stomach twisting. But glancing over to Ash - the blonde was watching him with focus. His eyes didn’t betray any kind of condescension or buster. Eiji drew a hand down his arm. “I...I was hurt. It kept me from winning the season. And I just...I don’t know. Lost confidence.” 

“So you gave up.”

The sharpness drilled into Eiji like a knife, but there was no denying Ash was right. He gave a shrug. “Yeah. I suppose so.”

“Then I guess I know why you’re in drama.”

Eiji blinked. The gears in his brain sparked as they struggled to find a connection and he blinked, bewildered as he swiveled around on Ash. “What do you mean?”

Ash’s eyes gleamed with deviltry as he stood up, flicking his cigarette away. “You failed,” he said simply. “You weren’t able to be the person who you wanted to be. And now you’re in drama where you can be anyone. Can do the things you weren’t able to do. But it’s all fake.”

Eiji was floored. He was unconsciously aware of the way his jaw had unhinged, hanging down. Then he clapped his hands on his hips, arms crooked like sugar bowl handles. “Or maybe I just like drama better than pole vaulting.  _ Maybe  _ I just like the challenge of making people believe in the characters I play.”

Ash’s eyes flickered with interest. He grinned, leaning forward now, their faces inches apart. “Okay, then. Act for me. Make me believe.

“Fine. I will.”

And Eiji took Ash’s face in hands - and kissed him.

“You’re  _ sure _ you’re not a competitive skater? You’re incredible, Yuuri!”

The praise nearly had Yuuri tumbling over. But he couldn’t stop the sheepish smile that lit up his features as he thanked him. It had been ages since he skated. At least, skated to impress. He often took to the ice, but it was usually at night, when no one was looking and he didn’t have to be worried about screwing up in front of others. 

He felt naked in front of Victor, who was watching every motion that Yuuri made. 

Out on the ice, Yuuri gives a backwards look towards Eiji. He and Ash were talking, faces having leaned in close. Eiji was always good at talking...didn’t stumble over his words like he did. Maybe he should try that...just talking.

“Why don’t you?”

Yuuri’s hands went out as he nearly face planted, spinning on Victor. “I-what?” 

_ Was he a mind reader. _

“Why don’t you skate competitively?” 

_ Oh.  _ Yuuri’s mind went blank as he considered the question. His leg had lifted as he skated, testing the limits of his flexibility and brought his skate back down, curving around the length of the small pond. “I can’t.”

Victor dragged his foot back, slowing himself down to a stop. His brows were bunched together, cerulean eyes following Yuuri as the boy skated in circles around him. “You can’t,” he repeated. He snatched Yuuri’s arm, drawing him close now. His thumb dragged delicately up his hand. “Yuuri, I just watched you perform a triple lutz and a salchow in a matter of seconds. You’re better than I was when I was your age.”

The compliment nearly threw Yuuri off his feet. 

He must have been lying...there was no way. “No. I get...I get nervous in front of crowds, when people watch me. What if they don’t like my skating?”

Victor’s eyes roamed Yuuri’s face for a moment.

Then his hand reached out, taking Yuuri’s and the boy nearly squeaked as Victor drew him in close. So close, Yuuri could practically feel the heat lifting up off of his breath as it evaporated in the cold air. “I’ve been watching,” Victor says. “And I like what I see.” 

Long fingers linked with Yuuri’s. His heart was pounding, hammering against his ribs.  _ I’m going to fail. I’m going to fall, maybe I’ll trip him, I- _

A warm hand rested on his waist. He gave a start, looking up into Victor’s eyes who was watching him with tenderness. Despite the cool air, it warmed Yuuri to the core. “You’ll do fine,” he says. And waits for Yuuri to make the first move.

Yuuri stilled. His eyes searched Victor’s, looking for a lie. Some ulterior motive...but there was none. He made Yuuri want to succeed. And before his courage could leave him - tugged Victor further out onto the ice.

It was a delicate dance. Their fingers never left one another’s for more than a moment. As soon as Yuuri would leave the man in a spin, he was instantly returning to his chest, their skates cutting parallel lines into the ice as they glided across its crystalline surface. It was like they were flying. Snow fell gently from the sky, framing their figures and before Yuuri knew it - he was smiling. Grinning, even. 

Victor’s hands landed on Yuuri’s waist. It was like in that moment, Yuuri could read Victor’s mind, knew exactly what he wanted to do. He was lifted up - and thrown up into the sky. He spun, once, twice - and landed with a perfect fit into Victor’s arms, skate touching the ice tenderly. Both of their chests were heaving - Victor beaming, eyes lit with delight. “You see?” he laughed breathlessly. “I told you.” Victor’s hand squeezed Yuuri’s, the other tilting the younger’s face upwards to look into his eyes. “Don’t waste your life believing that you can’t.”

“...I won’t,” Yuuri breathed, mist exhaling from between his lips. He was on cloud nine. They began to leisurely skate then, blades drawing intricate designs over the ice. “So...what else do you do, Victor?” Yuuri asks, fumbling over his smalltalk.

The question makes Victor smile as he considers the question. “I suppose I jog, to keep in shape,” he purrs, fingers touching Yuuri’s as they came in for a spin, bodies close before parting. “I choreograph dances and figure skating programs. I play the piano, and I write scripts for plays.”

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat. “I’m in theatre with Eiji!” he says, beaming brightly, his nerves beginning to seep away. “We’re in a play called  _ ‘The Snow King.’ _ ”

“I think you’ll be happy to know then that I wrote  _ The Snow King.” _

Yuuri nearly fell, saved once again by an arm roping under his back as his skate slid out from under him - being put into a dip before he’s dragged upright again, staring stunned at the white haired man.  _ “You _ wrote the Snow King? It’s my favourite play we’ve performed in yet! You’re a great writer...”

“Who do you play?” Victor asked, blue eyes lit up with delight as he skated ahead to curve around Yuuri, drawing a hand along his shoulders. “Likely the Prince. I intended for him to be beautiful.”

Yuuri burned red, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I do play the Prince...” He looked back over towards Eiji - and immediately went bug eyed, stumbling .

_ “Eiji?!” _

Eiji had Ash’s head in his hands....and was kissing him. The blonde had gone completely still, eyes wide, the colour drained from his face. 

When he pulled away, Ash was staring. The colour returned, a deep red that washed over his cheeks, lifting his fingers to where Eiji’s thumbs had rested on his lips, separating their mouths. 

Eiji leaned back now. Dark eyes glittered with mischief. “That was a stage kiss,” he purrs. “Did you find it believable enough?”

Ash didn’t respond. For once - he was tongue tied. Then Victor burst into laughter as he sailed forward on his skates. “Cat got your tongue, Lynx?” he grins, snapping Ash out of it who snorts.

“I’ve had better kisses,” he responds sharply, a hint of rose remaining on his features. “You need a better instructor if that’s what you’re pulling on stage.

“Oh?” Confidence swelled in Eiji’s chest. “Well the position’s open.”

Stunned into silence once again, Ash stared at Eiji slack jawed. A chuckle vibrated in Victor’s lungs as he drew to the edge of the pond, kneeling down to unfasten his skates. “It’s getting late,” he commented, looking up into the sky where a touch of pink and gold was beginning to glow from behind the clouds. “What are you two doing tomorrow?”

“Studying,” Yuuri sighed, tugging his own off. “It’s all we ever have time for, anymore.”

“Oh please,” Ash mutters with a roll of his eyes. “It’s not all you do. You’ve got that drama thing going on with Eiji, right?” He glances over to Eiji, who was watching him curiously. “...takes a lot of talent, to be another person on stage. To display emotions, intimate or not, in front of a crowd...and to make it believable. Takes a lot of guts.” He snorts. “More than I have, anyway.”

Ash didn’t see Victor watching him. Didn’t see the way his brows shot up at the compliment. These boys didn’t know how  _ rare  _ it was to get a compliment from Ash about anything. He must have liked Eiji quite a bit then...

“Sounds as though you’ve acquired a sudden interest in theater,” Victor says, sailing forward now to pat Ash’s shoulder. The boy immediately bristled like a pissy kitten being pet. “Does this mean you’ll finally beta read my scripts for me?”

“Not on your life, old man.”

Laughter tumbled from between Victor’s lips, sweeping past Ash now to rope an arm around Yuuri’s waist. “Then perhaps you could come down to the rink next time we all find time to meet up again,” he comments. “I think Yuuri would surprise you. Hell, he even surprised  _ me. _ He has quite a bit of talent.”

Yuuri squeaked, writhing in a flustered manner as Victor’s hand touched his hip. “N-next time?”

A warm hand slipped a piece of paper into Yuuri’s palm. “Yes. Next time. You should call me. I’d like to train you.” He gives a sly wink. “Privately.”

Like. To. Train. You. The words hit Yuuri like a hammer, knocking the breath from his lungs as he stared at the numbers scrawled on the parchment. “Okay,” he squeaked, and cleared his throat. “Okay...I will.”

Ash was still touching his lips, as though reminiscing about the way his and Eiji’s had touched. He shook it from his mind, hand falling to his side as he strode forward towards Eiji. He had swiftly resumed a regal pose, sketching a brief brow. “...and maybe we could..” he flushed. “...get a coffee or something?” For as flirtatious as Ash is...it was clear he’s out of his element. “You look like a starbucks kind of guy.” The edge of his lip lifted. “You could teach me some more theatre tricks.” 

Eiji grinned. “That eager for lessons?” A pen materialized in his hand as he took Ash’s arm. Ash stiffened. His entire body was a line of tension that eased as Eiji scrawled his number across the back of Ash’s hand. “I’d love to teach you. I think you’ll be good at it.” He lifted his eyes, meeting Ash’s. “You have quite the dramatic flair.”

Eiji and Yuuri’s shoulders were brushing as Ash and Victor left, waving their hands over their shoulders until all that remained was their footprints in the snow. Eiji lifted his fingers to his lips, touching where they’d nearly kissed Ash, frozen.

Yuuri’s eyes meanwhile had drawn over towards the pond. They followed the rivulets their skates had made on the surface - it was like a work of art. Lines of white that slashed over the frozen pond, in twisting circles and spirals and sweeping arcs. His hands still felt warm. His heart warmer. And he drew a deep breath and grasped on to Eiji’s arm. 

“...we have to see them again.”

“Ash? Earth to Ash!”

Ash jolted, knee bumping against the dashboard as he glanced over at Victor, the man’s eyes lighting up as the light changed from green to red. “What?”

Victor gave a shit eating grin, sweeping his attention back to the road. “Well? What did you think?”

“About what.”

His companion gave a snort. “You know what. Your kiss!” 

Ash stiffened at the remark. “Adequate. What about you? How did humpty clumsy do on the ice. Was he actually that good or were you just showing him off.”

“He was breathtaking.”

Ash arched a brow, looking over. A dash of red had appeared on Victor’s cheeks, smiling with abandon. “He has a lot of potential if he just had the confidence. I’m keen for the next time we see them...”

The blonde turned his eyes away. A verdant gaze dipped down to the back of his hand. Eiji’s messy scrawl was smeared, and unconsciously, he roamed his thumb over the ink, a strange flutter ricocheting in his chest. 

“Yeah. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this fic? You can find my commission info here.  
> https://quill-and-pen.tumblr.com/post/185494037941/taking-writing-commissions


End file.
